Starburst
by savingxgrace
Summary: 100 fics telling different moments of D'Argo Sun-Crichton's life. For the fanfic100 Claim. Definate spoilers for PKW but if you haven't seen it by now then your even more farbot than I am.
1. 004 Insides

Title: The Game

Fandom: Farscape

Characters: D'Argo Sun-Crichton, Chiana, Aeryn Sun

Prompt: 004 Insides

Word Count: 745

Rating: PG

Summary: John and Aeryn's son, D'Argo, wants to play a game but things don't go as planned when he gets lost inside the ship.

Notes: Spoilers for PKW.

--

"Pippy! Pippy! Pippy!"

"Yes, D, what do you want?" Chiana finally snapped at the young boy. He had been calling her for the last arn, constantly tugging at her clothing and other various parts of her body.

"play!"

Chiana just shook her head.

"Pippy! Pippy! Pippy!"

"What, D?" She asked again, "and no, I don't want to play right now."

D'Argo's bottom lip started to quiver as he pulled back his hand, holding it to his chest as if it was burnt.

"D, please," Chiana chided her charge. "Please, don't cry. If you cry, and your mother finds out, I probably won't be able to take care of you anymore."

"Why?"

"Because your mommy will kill me, okay?"

"otay..."

There was a small silence on D'Argo's end so Chiana returned to her work.

"Pippy?"

"Yes, D?"

"Play?" Chiana otherwise would have told him to go and play with his own toys but when she looked down at him and saw those baby blues of his staring right back at her, she couldn't resist.

"Okay, but only for a little while." D'Argo beamed at her and told her in no uncertain terms that he will go hide and she _must_ close her eyes and count to a million. Chiana agreed and shut her eyes, peeking a little bit just to check that the young boy didn't go too far.

"One, two, three..." Chiana paused for a moment, opening her eyes when she heard the scurrying of tiny feet fade down the hallway. "A million!" and leaving her station, she followed the toddler.

An arn later, there was still no sign of D'Argo and though she had probably lost interest a few metras into the game, she was starting to get worried about where D'Argo was hiding. Sure, he was a resourceful boy and Moya was a very large ship, but there are only so many places a boy can go, without help, to hide. And Chiana knew all the usual hiding places.

"Pilot!" Chiana called to one of the communication shells.

"Yes, Chiana, how can I help you?"

"I can't find..." She hesitated. "I can't find, D'Argo."

"One of the DRDs passed him a few metras ago, I can check if he is still there."

"Yes please, Pilot." There was an agonisingly long pause then Pilot came back into view.

"No sorry, Chiana, he's not there anymore." Chiana let out a long sigh, thanked Pilot for his help then continued on her search.

"D! Little D, where are you?" She called through each hallway. She even passed the old lady who gave her the creeps with the way she always looked at Chiana but she wasn't much help. Then again, she never is.

"I think I'm going to have to tell Crichton what's going on." She was telling herself, actually feeling the panic slowly rise in her throat til she was about to cry. "But he'll never let me alone with D again... C'mon, little D, where are you?"

And just when Chiana had all but given up in her extensive search, she heard a little whimpering sound coming from her left. But when she looked, there was a wall.

"D?" She asked the solid wall but there was no reply. She started to turn away then the whimpering sounded again.

"Pilot, can you check section 8 on level 5, please?"

"Of course, Chiana," There was a long pause again. A DRD came running around the corner and stopped at Chiana's feet. It looked her up and down then continued. Chiana stopped it and pointed it towards the wall.

"I need you to check in there." She told it and it went through the grate at the bottom of the wall.

"Chiana, there seems to be a blockage in the wall next to you."

"Thought so... Thank you, Pilot." She got down onto her hands and knees and put her head through the grate after the DRD. Right there, curled up in a tight ball on the ground was little D'Argo, thumb in mouth, sound asleep. "You've got to be kidding me." And just as she reached out to him, the whimpering sound came again. "Who knew, little D snores."

--

"Were there any problems?" Aeryn asked the Nebari when she entered the bedroom. D'Argo was still asleep, now wrapped up in his bed.

Chiana considered telling the boy's mother everything then stopped, looked up at her, and smiled.

"No, Aeryn, no problems at all."

--


	2. 044 Circle

Title: My First Flight

Fandom: Farscape

Characters: D'Argo Sun-Crichton, Aeryn Sun, John Crichton

Prompt: 044 Circle

Word Count: 1319

Rating: PG

Summary: John and Aeryn's son, D'Argo, can't stand being left behind. So when John is on a mission from the Hynerians, D'Argo kicks up a fuss until he gets his way.

Notes: Spoilers for PKW.

**--**

"John, I still don't think this is a good idea," Aeryn said for about the millionth time, even while he was getting into the small ship he had recently completed.

"Aeryn," He said boldly, turning to face her straight on. "It's safe, I've tested it."

"That hasn't stopped everything from going wrong before"

"That's," He paused, actually stopping to think about it. "That's actually quite true. But, if I used your ship, who knows what the planet will do when they see me coming. They could shoot me down before I even got close. We don't know their relationship with the Peacekeepers. Please, just trust me."

Aeryn rolled her eyes, obviously frustrated at the guilt trip he had just unknowingly put her through. "Of course I trust you."

"Alright then," He nodded, about to close the hatch to the cock pit when a toddler came running through and into the docking bay of the large leviathan. Aeryn managed to catch him before he got too far.

"Dada!" He screamed, fighting against his mother's tight grip on him. He reached out to John, his big blue eyes filling instantly with tears.

"Hey, little D, It's okay," He replied to his son, "It's okay, I'll be back."

"Dada..." the young D'Argo continued to repeat, still reaching out for his father.

"D'Argo, please, stop," Aeryn urged the young child as he continued to squirm in her arms.

"Dun go, dada." D'Argo said, ignoring Aeryn and it was John's undoing when the first big tear fell, rolling down his cheek at an agonisingly slow pace, seeming to torture John even more.

"What if he came with me?" John asked of his wife, turning to her after tearing his eyes from his son's face.

"John..." Warned Aeryn, tightening her hold on the boy unconsciously.

"It's only a short ride. I'll have a hold on him the whole time."

"John, you said so yourself, anything could happen." John nodded to her answer, turning his gaze back to D'Argo.

"Sorry, little D, next time," He said to him, but the toddler still refused to give up, instead seeming to struggle even harder.

"Dada!" He screamed again, more tears falling as he moved around.

"Aeryn, make him stop it," John complained, getting upset at the sight. Aeryn just gave John a look that told him he was weak when it came to their son, but silently understood.

"D'Argo..." She started, turning to the boy in her arms with a set look on her face. D'Argo instantly stopped crying at the tone of her voice – he knew he was in trouble. He sniffed once and Aeryn's face softened. "You want to go with Dad?"

The beaming smile that shone on D'Argo's face was enough to light the dim room. He nodded enthusiastically, swinging around in his place with excitement. Aeryn looked to John in the ship.

"If _anything_ happens, and I mean _anything_, I will kill you, husband or not." John nodded, knowing that she wasn't kidding in the least. Aeryn would never admit it, but she was just as dependent on the boy as he was on her. He kept her human, even if she wasn't.

She stepped forward with the boy, who was now reaching out for his father with renewed strength. John saw her hesitate momentarily when she started to hand him over.

"Remember, _anything_ and your dead." John nodded curtly and took the child who squealed with delight of finally being with him. The boy latched himself to John's torso, hugging as tightly as he could with his short, stumpy arms.

"Ok, Little D, you know what to do." D'Argo turned around so his back was flush against john's chest and John smiled, "Good boy." He latched the makeshift seatbelt around them both, he looked out to Aeryn who was currently standing back, looking like she was about to have a heart attack from the worry that was so evident on her angular features.

"Aeryn," John called her attention and she looked up at him. "He'll be fine, you know I'll take care of him."

She took her arms away from where she was biting her nails and nodded to him, trying to look strong while still fearing for D'Argo's safety.

John closed the hatch with a quick "I love you" and then the two Crichton sons were off. And as Aeryn Sun stepped out of the hanger bay so that they could depressurise and leave the ship, she let out a breath that racked her body with a shaky nervousness.

--

"Ok, D'Argo," John said, trying to catch his son's attention which seemed futile as he became fascinated with the ship. "D'Argo, you can't touch anything in here, okay?"

"Otay," The boy replied but John feared he wasn't paying any attention to what he had told him. But if he was two again and was just shown the universe from the perspective of a small space aircraft, he wouldn't be paying attention either.

"And, D'Argo, when we get to the planet, I want you to stay especially close to me, it's _really_ important, understand?" D'Argo seemed to understand that and nodded against his father's chest. "Alright."

And after they had drifted clear of Moya, John hit the throttle and they flew at breakneck speed toward the planet. In the ship, however, it felt that same as if they were still floating but D'Argo didn't seem to care as he giggled with excitement at the speed at which the size of the planet increased upon their approach.

John couldn't help but smile at his son and the excitement was infectious as John also chuckled. "Okay, little D, your mother would kill me if she knew I was going to do this, so no telling mum, right?"

The boy nodded again. "Otay, dada."

"Hold on," Was all John told his son and the grip on his pants told him D'Argo was eager for the experience. He pulled back on the steering device and they were flown back into their seat as they performed a 90 degree angle and flew straight up into space, flying harder and faster as their would-be altitude increased.

"Here we go," John said and D'Argo squealed with delight. He suddenly pulled on the brakes and they stopped mid air, D'Argo flew forward and would have kept going if it wasn't for his death grip on his father and the seatbelt holding both of them in place. He didn't seem hurt as he let out another squeal with utter delight and then john turned the ship around.

They flew off again at normal speed but D'Argo's hold on him didn't lessen with anticipation. He was right in doing so as without any warning, John pulled on the steering again, manoeuvring the ship into a loop that landed them back on course after two 360s.

"Again, again!" D'Argo screamed, bouncing on john's lap. John laughed and did as his son commanded, this time also turning the ship sideways as they reached the point where they were upside down. John's vision was momentarily clouded when the artificial gravity kicked in and his eyes were covered with D'Argo's brunette hair. He turned the right way again and brought the ship back on course.

"Dat was fun, Da!" D'Argo breathed out, his excitement satisfied for the rest of the ride.

"Yeah, it was," John replied, hugging his son tighter to his chest with one arm as he continued to steer with the other.

--

Back on the ship, Aeryn watched from the window, overlooking the vast expanse of space before them. She was silent, fuming as the ship holding her family veered off course again and again.

When she was sure John was done with his tricks, she turned away from the window, heading towards the quarters that held her weaponry and then to the hanger bay to await their return.

"He is _so_ dead."

--


	3. 091 Birthday

Title: My First Gun

Fandom: Farscape

Characters: D'Argo Sun-Crichton, Aeryn Sun, John Crichton, Chiana, Rygel, Stark, Pilot

Prompt: 091 Birthday

Word Count: 1216

Rating: PG

Summary: John and Aeryn's son, D'Argo, is growing up but how fast he is growing up is debatable when a few of his new toys come under fire... literally.

Notes: As usual, spoilers for PKW.

--

"Happy birthday to you!" The whole crew of Moya sung, most not knowing the words and all out of tune. John had attempted to teach them but gave up soon after. At least they tried and the smile on his son's face made him think that he enjoyed it.

"Happy birthday, D'Argo..." John couldn't help but snicker as Chiana made a huge flourish as she said the little boy's name and it lasted for a while until she realised everyone was waiting for her to finish and go on.

"Happy birthday to you." She finished by herself and John couldn't hold it in any longer and burst out laughing. D'Argo, seeing his father in such a state also started to giggle and that just made everyone laugh.

"Okay, time for presents," Aeryn announced to the rest of the gathered aliens. She sat next to pilot and jumped down immediately in her failing attempt to hide her excitement.

John had tried to explain that the whole point of presents was that it was for the child but Aeryn was just too wrapped up in the whole idea to really pay any attention. Actually, when John had explained to everyone the concept of a birthday and the party usually attached to such a day, they all had trouble containing their interest and excitement at the prospect.

"Parents can go last, hunny," John told her, grabbing her arm and pulling her body up close to his. The warmth she gave despite her cold blood was comforting and it still surprised him how much he really did love her. Aeryn leaned against his chest with his arm wrapped around her waist and pouted like a little girl.

"Fine, I can deal with that," She said. John chuckled and shook his head. It also surprised him how much she had changed from that first time they met and she had attempted to kill him. He was sure she didn't mean it but he would never forget it, especially when she straddled him like she did. It was... memorable to say the least.

"Okay, I'll go!" Chiana told them all, bringing out something that resembled a box but was too squashed and mutilated too recognise. "Sorry, got kind of squished on the way," She explained when John gave her a questioning look. He decided to leave it alone and urged her to continue.

She walked up to the chair in which D'Argo sat by pilot's side and presented the boy with it. His eyes widened to large orbs as he took the sight in before him and eagerly tore open the present. He started to squeal at what was inside and discarded the box as he took out the miniature coat that looked like an exact replica of John's own that he currently wore.

John had to admit it was the perfect gift. Just after D'Argo was born, he refused to go to sleep unless his father was close by. So, as a result, John would wrap him up in his red and black coat to coax him to sleep every night so he didn't have to stay the whole time. D'Argo had been fascinated by it ever since.

"Thank you, Chiana," Aeryn urged of her little child and he looked up at the gray Nebari with his heartbreaker blue eyes.

"Tank you, Chi," He said to her. Another one of D'Argo's current quirks was his need to shorten everyone's names. Sure, he was still young but his parents had been trying to get him out of the habit. It was currently not working.

"That's my pleasure, little D," Chiana replied, messing up his black mop of hair that caused the boy in question to make a disgusted face. She just laughed and went back to her place.

The next one to come up was Rygel, presenting young D'Argo with one of his rare jewels. He was confused about its purpose but Rygel seemed to think it was the best gift that anyone could receive.

Ever since returning to his home planet and becoming Dominar... again, he had become more pompous than ever but every now and then, the others would see him and actually have a chance to talk to him. No matter how self important he became, they all seemed to have a knack for bringing him down a few notches. It helped him even though he would never admit it.

D'Argo thanked him in the same manner as Chiana and then it was Stark's turn. The strange alien had returned briefly for the special occasion. Aeryn gave her lover an almost scared look as Stark approached her son. John returned it. Whatever it was, it was going to be different.

The box in his hands shook slightly and both Aeryn and John's expressions became even more frightened. D'Argo seemed quite unmoved by the action and eagerly took the lid off, only to lift out a small, shiny creature with short, stumpy legs and three eyes. It was a sickly green colour and this didn't make John any less uneasy even though Aeryn seemed to relax at the sight.

"Um, what is that?" He asked of no one in particular.

"It's a Brambix." Aeryn stated simply.

"He's quite safe and very friendly," Stark filled in. Just then, the small animal decided to reveal its forked tongue when it tried to lick its new owner just as a puppy would. John tried to tell himself it was okay, but couldn't bring himself to relax just yet.

"Is it my turn yet?" Aeryn whispered to John as Stark returned to his place, sitting over the edge of the floor in front of Pilot.

"Yes, dear, you can go now," John told her and his nerves didn't help. Aeryn had refused to tell him what she was going to give their son and knowing Aeryn, the thought discomforted him somewhat.

With the brambix sniffing around the controls in which Pilot tried to shoo him away from, Aeryn approached D'Argo, a largish package now in her hands that she had produced from behind the panels. The little boy unwrapped the paper and exclaimed very enthusiastically at what it revealed. John was not shocked to say the least.

"Aeryn..." He warned the former peacekeeper but she just flashed her innocent smile at him and turned her attention back to D'Argo and the gun that was firmly grasped in his small hands. It was black in colour and looked like Aeryn's old pulse gun but more modern.

"Aeryn, a gun?" John questioned.

"What, you got him that play stason thing, why can't I give him this?"

"Firstly, it's a Playstation, and this is a _gun_."

"What's wrong with that?"

"He's three!"

"Well, better late than never, I always say."

John only had to roll his eyes, hiding his smile. There was no arguing with her logic. He hardly understood it to even argue it.

"I tink it's cool!" D'Argo squealed, jumping down from his sitting place, pretending to shoot his new 'toy' at random objects with the brambix trying to keep up as he ran around.

"Well, if he thinks it's cool..." John said to himself sarcastically.

"See, I knew you'd come around." Aeryn said, completely missing the point.

"Wouldn't have it any other way."

--


	4. 053 Earth

Title: One Day

Fandom: Farscape

Characters: D'Argo Sun-Crichton, John Crichton

Prompt: 053 Earth

Word Count: 557

Rating: PG

Summary: John and Aeryn's son, D'Argo, doesn't really understand what a fairytale is but as John tells him the story, he realises that is exactly what it is – a fairytale.

Notes: As usual, spoilers for PKW. Small spoilers for "It's Good to be King" comic.

*

John quietly tucked his little son into bed. It was way past his bedtime – though in outer space, where there was no sun in sight, were there such things as bedtimes? – and both boys were fighting to stay awake.

But just like every night before, D'Argo was instantly awake at the thought of missing out on a bedtime story. He instantly attached himself to his father and with a small protesting squeak, refused to let go until John gave in and sat on the edge of his bed, half-asleep.

"Alright, Deke, what do you want to hear tonight?" He asked, stifling a yawn.

"New one," The toddler answered. John never prided himself on his storytelling ability and it was hard enough trying to come up with the few that he had already told D'Argo a million times before. But as Aeryn had so clearly threatened before – D'Argo gets what D'Argo wants.

He was sure to grow up the most spoiled half-human, half-sebaceanthat ever existed.

So, relying on his memory rather than his improvisation skills, John sifted through the many different adventures himself, Aeryn and the rest of the crew of Moya had been through in the past 6 cycles. Choosing that most of them would be inappropriate for a boy as young as D'Argo, he quickly eliminated about two-thirds of them.

Opting for the safe and nostalgic, John chose instead to tell him a story of a magical place called 'Earth'. A place where the sky was so blue it rivalled the colour of his eyes. A place where you could have chocolate everyday and just sit around watching TV. A place where there was no such thing as a Scarran within a thousand metras.

"...And there are huge buildings like the government buildings on Hyneria, called Malls, but with more windows and inside you can get anything you want with something called a 'credit card'. There were castles and stuff, too, like Rygel's palace and..." He paused, seeing that he was talking mostly to himself now.

"...It was as if Earth was something from fairytales, Deke," He whispered to him, stroking back the dark hair of his now sleeping son. "You would have loved it there."

John placed a light kiss on his son's forehead and slipping out of his grasp, headed out of the room. He met Aeryn in the doorway and even if she hadn't overheard the story, his red eyes would have told her, anyway.

She simply sighed, held onto him and buried her head into his chest.

"You could take him back there one day, you know," Aeryn mumbled as they walked back to their own room.

John shook his head. "I can't risk it. If the Scarrans or even the Peacekeepers found out that the wormhole knowledge has started to come back into my conscious memory... it would be disastrous."

Aeryn gave her husband a quick kiss in consolation for comfort. "Maybe one day," He said after he noticed the small disappointment in her eyes at the idea of never returning herself. "But for right now, Earth is in the past. Like I said - it's just a fairytale."

But as he drifted off to sleep, John Crichton couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to take his family back to his home world... just for one day.

*


	5. 035 Sixth Sense

Title: New Talent

Fandom: Farscape

Characters: D'Argo Sun-Crichton, Jothee, Chiana, Aeryn Sun, John Crichton.

Prompt: 035 Sixth Sense

Word Count: ~ 970

Rating: PG

Summary: John and Aeryn's son, D'Argo, decides it's time to fine tune some of his skills and recruits help from some of his friends.

Notes: As usual, spoilers for PKW & The Beginning of the End of the Beginning comics.

*

"You are so lying!" D'Argo yelled at his counterpart. "You _do_ have a 3 in a yelpin."

Jothee just laughed and placed his cards down on the table, revealing a yelpin 3 amongst them. "How do you always know?"

"Dad says I was born with a sixth sense," was the only reply that he would give as Deke also threw his playing cards down and pulled his winnings into a bag.

As he finished up, Jothee was pulled out of his thoughtful state. "Have you ever thought about using this 'sixth sense' in a more... offensive way?"

"Why, so I can beat your ass into a pulp more than usual?" D'Argo laughed but it faded when Jothee didn't join in as he usually would have. "Come on, big fella. Lighten up?"

"I could help, you know."

"Listen, even if this thing that I have developed further, where would I use it, despite in trivial things? It's pointless." Deke made to leave but was stopped yet again.

"The Scarrans are preparing to invade again." It was simple, it was shocking... it was true. It had been many cycles – more than any of them thought – since the treaty between the Peacekeepers and the Scarrans had been formed by his father, John Crichton. But news had just reached them on Hyneria that the lizard people were mobilizing forces. That was never a good sign.

"Alright, Jothee," D'Argo finally conceded. "I guess it wouldn't hurt." They both paused, looking at each other. "Okay, I take that last statement back."

"You do have your father's luck when it comes to plans, after all." The Luxan called after the retreating form of the young Crichton.

*

Frozen time looked very strange. Though there was limited movement, some things could be altered and D'Argo found with time it was less like walking through wet sand up to his chest but more like wading through shallow water.

At first, his time altering abilities were re-awoken when Chiana decided to play a prank on him. This way, he found that it was in fact the strong emotion of panic that triggered the slow-mo thing he had been able to do since he was a baby.

"You need to be able to separate yourself from your emotions just enough that it doesn't affect your actions..." Jothee tried to explain rather unhelpfully. Deke just stared at him, one brow raised.

"Your serious?"

"I know it sounds hard but you're the one that wanted training and since we can't find an expert on beyond ordinary mental abilities, you're stuck with us."

"Yeah, I get it – you're a big hero sacrificing your time..." But before he could finish his sentence, Chiana came from nowhere and grabbed hold of him from around the neck. His first instinct was to panic – and he could already feel things starting to slow down around him - but remembering what Jothee had just told him, he tried to remain calm and instead used his other skill sets including second-hand Peacekeeper fighter training to fend her off.

Chiana was on the floor in seconds and the audience currently gathered were frozen in place for a different reason than usual.

"Yeah," Jothee said, mouth hanging open slightly. "Something like _that_."

*

"Okay, now that you're not freezing time when you _don't_ want to, we need to figure out a way to freeze time when you _do_ want to."

"Let me guess," Deke said from his position lying stretched out on the floor from exhaustion. "It's not going to be as easy as you explain it to be, is it?"

"You never know until you try..."

"Of course." He muttered under his breath as he rolled over and slowly managed to stand up despite his aching muscles.

"Well, it was panic that caused you to accidently slow things down in the beginning, so lets try and tap into that emotion without... well, without the actual panic."

"Well done, Jothee, yet again you manage to articulate yourself perfectly." Deke replied very sarcastically.

"You are so much like your father it's scary."

"That's what they always say," He quipped with a growing smirk.

It didn't take long before D'Argo was managing to duck and weave his way through the flying, soaring and rolling obstacles not only by his agility but with little aids here and there from his extra talents.

After a few more solar days, he could slow down his surroundings enough even to simply step out of the way of the objects before they came minutely close to his previous position.

*

It was only a short time after this training session that his parents came to visit him on Hyneria's Palace Planet where little Deke had taken up residence since his days at home had passed. They had taken up dwellings on an outer rim planet with less trade and people occurring there. Something about peace and quiet that appealed to the both of them...

Aeryn Sun even offered to fight her son, bet's off, when she heard about his extra training. But D'Argo managed to convince her (maybe with a little help from his newly honed abilities) that she should see what he could do first. It was a son's job to look after the parentals, after all, no matter how tempting the offer for a real fight may be.

And he was itching to test his new skills for real, as it was. And as he watched his audience's collective face of awe at his manoeuvres in frozen time, he _almost_ wished the Scarrans would come sooner. Almost.

But when they _did_ come, he would be ready – whether he will be alone or with the Hynerian army at his back, the next solar day or the next cycle – He would be ready.

*


	6. 029 Birth

Title: My First Sister

Fandom: Farscape

Characters: D'Argo Sun-Crichton, Aeryn Sun, John Crichton, Chiana

Prompt: 029 Birth

Word Count: ~620

Rating: PG

Summary: John and Aeryn's son, D'Argo, is not happy when he is awoken in the middle of the night. But he soon forgives his parents when something happens that will change his life.

Author's Notes: As usual, spoilers for PKW.

--

D'Argo was sleeping soundly under the golden sheets in his sleeping quarters right next to his parent's. He had been so proud of himself when he had manipulated his mother into giving him his own bedroom once he turned four. She catered to his every whim and he knew it, oh he knew it so well. His father on the other hand, well, he was almost as bad even if he did keep up the pretence of the harsh parent.

The doors slid open soundlessly but D'Argo still stirred. It was the heavy footsteps, though, that woke him. He scrunched up his little face, willing the light that slowly entered from the doorway to go away. Someone touched his upper arm, the one that was poking out from under his sheets but D'Argo shied away.

"Deke, I need you to wake up," It was Chiana's voice - that he could tell – but something was different. She sounded like D'Argo did when he knew he was going to get into trouble from his mother. Scared? But Chi was never scared.

D'Argo squirmed a little just to show the observers his feelings on the matter, and then slowly blinked his eyes open. The Nebari helped him sit up as D'Argo wiped his eyes with his forearm.

"Pippy?" D'Argo communicated, his voice still plagued with sleep though his body was awake.

"Sorry, D'Argo, but I really need you to wake up now." D'Argo did as she asked, knowing that she was uncomfortable asking anything of him. Chiana always wanted to be the 'cool aunt' as his father so brazenly put it. She fully admitted the fact, and didn't want to ruin the reputation by ordering him around, even now. He yawned then looked up to the grey girl.

"You know how you were wondering the other day when the new baby will arrive?" D'Argo nodded. "Well, it's right now."

"But it's still bedtime."

"Yeah, I know, Deke." Chiana paused. "Sometimes babies don't choose the best time to come." D'Argo seemed to accept this explanation for now and, pulling back the gold sheet with help from Chiana, got out of his bed.

--

John bent down to kiss the top of his first daughter's head. It already showed signs of blonde wisps that would become hair in time.

"Blonde." Aeryn stated simply, seeming to read her husband's mind.

"My mother..." He started, kissing his daughter again before sitting back beside her. "My mother was blonde."

Aeryn was silent for a while, knowing it was painful for John to remember his mother. He seemed to love her so much and it still tortured him that he wasn't there when she died.

"Leslie Sun-Crichton," Aeryn said to no one in particular, carefully cradling the tiny baby. John looked up at her, confusion on his features. "That will be her name, Leslie Sun-Crichton."

Then something happened Aeryn never expected something she never prepared for. John's bright blue eyes filled with unshed tears and as he buried his head into his lover's neck, she felt him nod.

"It's perfect." He said, his voice shaky with the emotions overwhelming him. "Thank you, Aeryn."

One of the little, red arms poked out from under the gold blankets the child was wrapped in and D'Argo, recently sitting at the end of the bed, leaned forward to take a closer look.

"So, Deke, what do you think?" The young boy in question looked up at his father.

"She looks weird." John laughed. D'Argo looked back down at his sister who at that moment chose to reach out with her free hand. D'Argo touched her tiny fingers with his own very softly. "But she can stay."

--


	7. 047 Heart

Title: Heart of a Lion

Fandom: Farscape

Characters: D'Argo Sun-Crichton, Noranti, OC.

Prompt: 047 Heart

Word Count: ~1.080

Rating: PG

Summary: Once again Noranti's alternative medical treatments come into question. But it's all for the good of the cause, right?

Notes: As usual, spoilers for PKW.

*

"Noranti, are you sure that you really need _that_ to treat the wound?" D'Argo asked the (surprisingly) chief doctor on board Moya.

"Oh yes, quite sure, quite sure." Noranti told them absently as she shuffled around her miss matched lab that was formerly the lower deck's dining area.

"Just shut the frell up and frelling patch the frelling wound already!" The injured soldier screamed from the table.

"We can't, Eleria, the creature's claws were covered in poison. If we just stitch it up like we usually do, the poison will just travel through your blood and what good will you be to the resistance if you're dead?" D'Argo barked. The girl's protests were silenced with the strong, no-nonsense tone in his voice and she turned her head back to face the table she lay stomach down on.

D'Argo's eyes were once again drawn to the large, deep scratch that stretched from the base of her neck to her lower back. They had managed to stop the bleeding so loss of blood wasn't an issue for them anymore. The poison had already gotten in, though, and he couldn't help but think if they had only gotten back to Moya fast enough...

He shook his head to clear the thoughts that threatened to cloud his judgement. He turned back to Noranti with a new look of determination.

"Where can I find this animal?" He asked her. The old woman looked up from the herbs she was currently mashing together to answer him.

"You mean other than the one that the Scarrans were using to fight?" D'Argo nodded, though the woman's slow speech was starting to irritate him.

"Hmm, let me think..."

"We don't have time to frelling think!" Eleria screamed from the table. D'Argo cut her a sharp look.

"Thank you, Eleria, I can handle this." He said then turned calmly back to Noranti. "We don't have time to think, we need to act - now."

"The creature lives in most dense, humid forest planets... Dark, overgrown places..." Noranti mused out loud.

"There was a planet that fit that description on the outer rim of this system, Commander." A young lieutenant who had accompanied them to the ship told D'Argo.

"Good enough for me." He signalled for the man to follow him as he exited the room. "We're going. Be back with what you need as soon as we can."

"They're going to die to get that heart." Eleria spoke softly, watching them go. "They would have survived this whole horrible war just to die to try and save some stupid girl."

"You're important to the cause, dear Eleria," Noranti vaguely muttered. "You're important to him."

Eleria pondered on that little thought as she laid her head down, easing the pain in her back and head.

*

"Keep an eye out, Lieutenant." D'Argo moved quickly but silently through the forest. The man behind him was less stealth like but it did take years of practice to be as skilled as D'Argo was. He had been preparing for this war since he was a teenager. And been in this war since the day the Scarrans invaded. It was too long since then that he didn't even want to think about how long he had been fighting for.

Some days, like today, he even wondered if it was all worth it. Would the world be any different if he and his friends just never got involved in this war? They lived far away from the initial conflict, how long could they have evaded this fight that they were so destined to be a part of?

But D'Argo's life was what it was. He had been born into this world. He had been gifted with rare abilities that made him immediately eligible for the front line. He had been trained to await these days since before most of his men could even talk. He was their leader. He would never abandon them now. And that's why he so desperately needed to save Eleria.

Other than the fact she is what made each day worth fighting for.

"Sir!" the sharp voice interrupted his thoughts and off to his left came an almighty roar. They both raised their pulse pistols in the direction and soon enough, the animal made its appearance. D'Argo was sure the small amounts of blood that littered the soldiers' clothes and skin is what attracted the creature to their presence as it went straight for himself who was most covered in it.

He fired once. And again. And again. It didn't even slow the creature which reminded him of a giant lion but only a dark, sickly green colour. And, of course, the poisonous spikes were an obvious difference. It had been charging and was now so close that D'Argo had to jump out of its path, roll through the underbrush of the forest and pray to whatever deity was up there, just to escape its reach.

The lieutenant wasn't so shaken and was ahead of him when he ran forward, while the animal was stunned with the sudden disappearance of its prey, and slid under it only to draw his blade and slash the tendents of its hind legs.

As the lion howled in agony, falling to the ground, D'Argo reached it and, drawing his own blade, killed the creature with one swift blow.

*

"Commander Sun-Crichton and Lieutenant Uricth have returned, Noranti." Pilot's voice came over the comm. system and Eleria Vangard heard the collective sigh of relief that came over the whole room.

D'Argo came screeching around the corner, through the door of the makeshift infirmary and up to Noranti in one fluid motion. Cradled in his hand, as if it was the source of life itself, was the heart of the lion.

"Blood from the fifth heart of the Creature of Mortigor heals the fatal poisoning of its bite." Noranti quoted. But what else was there to say?

As D'Argo looked upon the somewhat limp body of his soldier, he gave a small smile in comfort. Her gaze faltered for a moment before she weakly returned it.

It was then that he knew they would be alright.

He lightly touched a palm to the back of his shoulder where their encounter had left a dull pain. When he pulled his hand back, his fingers were covered with red. Blood red.

Then again, in this galaxy, he wondered if they could ever be alright.

*


End file.
